moments
by nerd like a boss
Summary: These are just some cute as hell moments that I came up with. Well for me they are. Don't judge me…enjoy P.S I haven't updated my fanfic so I'm...sowy but don't worry I promise to complete them. Anyways ALL HAIL NALU OR GRALU OR ERZA AND JELLAL (I DON'T KNOW THE WORD FOR THEM)and now I do!thanx guys lov jerza make sure to write reviews about it or about whom should i write next


**Moments**

(From "my first"fanfic)

(NALU)…..As the moon overlapped the night with its rays the night turned bright (not bright as the day OK?)

Lucy walked out her room. Natsu had been walking to his room and then he noticed Lucy.

Natsu walked up to her and they both smiled. They talked for a while.

"you know I never wanted to trust anyone cause when expectations shatter it really hurts but now that I look at you I want to give these emotions of trust one more chance "Lucy said while looking at the moon.

She looked at Natsu "Thank"

Before she could complete her words Natsu leaned in looked into her eyes and kissed her.

Lucy remained still and shocked.

Natsu grinned and said "you're welcome "then walked away.

(ERZA AND JELLAL)(dang still don't know the name for it)

...It was the evening hour or after school when all the students were heading home while Erza still had some works to be filed up.

She completed them and thought of taking a short nap so she pressed her cheek against the table and took a short doze.

Not realizing the fact that Jellal had entered quiet some time before Erza slept soundly.

Jellal pulled a chair next to her table and sat there and gazed at her,he slowly ran his fingers through her scarlet hair which was being quiet a disturbance in Erza's nap.

"I wonder if you will ever realize it someday and will look back,Erza"

He starred at her for a while and left.

(I am telling you the word "nap" does not sound romantic)

(GRALU)(this is gonna be in one of my fanfics)

...Lucy was still practicing for their important game of basketball tomorrow even though school was already over.

"I can't let others hopes come down again,I have to pull it in now,I have to do this."Lucy thought.

She practiced and practiced and practiced even more

.Just then Gray had passed by the practice hall and he came to see what was the reason behind the sound coming from the practice looked from the window it was Lucy she was went in to see her but she was so engrossed in her practice that she did not notice stayed their for quiet some time and thought of Lucy hit a lay up,she jumped perfectly and the ball went in too but when she tried getting back to the ground she could not feel her legs and just when Lucy was about to fall Gray dashed up to her and stopped her from landed right above him

"Gray?"-Lucy

"Are you okay?"-Gray

"yeah"-Lucy

"sorry"-Lucy

"sorry?"-Gray

"yeah it is always me who is asking you for everything or getting you to rescue me...I am sorry today just when I thought I need to get hings right need to get up to every body's expectations I ruined it again"-Lucy

"I'm sor-"Just when Lucy was about to complete her words Gray hugged her.

"Gray?" hugged her tighter.

"I know you are strong.I know you can do ..but ..always keep in mind that"Gray held her back"even tough you make us run into trouble make us rescue you we will always be there for you and it"Lucy stayed still and tears began rolling down her cheek.

"Why are you crying"Gray laughed(not like wahahah but mhm) and wiped her tears...

...

(NALU)

...OK so Natsu and Lucy are talking in phone and Natsu's connection is weak and so this is how teir conversation soubnds;

Lucy-"hey"

Natsu-"gay?"

Lucy-"not gay I meant hey"

Natsu-"nugget yay?what do you mean your enjoying nuggets that too without me"

Lucy-"ah forget it"

Natsu-"ah dick head?Lucy are you picking a fight with me?"

Lucy-"ugh.."

Natsu-"don't tell me you just "ha" ed(like" ha you just realized that"kind of shit) on my face"

Lucy-"god,(Lucy sighed)anyways how is the practice going on?"

Natsu-"hot under wears are gone?well how did you loose them?"

Lucy-"not under wears practice!practice"(how the hell did he hear that Lucy wondered)

Natsu-"sexist!sexist!you mean a sexist stole them!"Natsu got furious.

Lucy-"not sexist I meant practice"

Natsu-"hot braces make napkins?"(WTF ?)

Lucy-"wait what?"o_0?

(that's it for now don't worry this is gonna continue)

(JERZA)(this is really really my favorite couple)3

...Erza sat in her previous class at the day of their graduation when the school was over.

She sat near the window in the empty class room .There wasn't a single desk or table because it had been removed to renovate the class for new semester.

As Erza dazed outside remembering the days she had spend in that class Jellal entered.

"Aren't you going everybody's outside waiting to go to the party"

"yeah.I just wanted to stay here a little longer"Jellal phoned Natsu that they would be late and to keep going

"you can go"Erza said

"Lets go together,you can't let a lady go alone"

"Unless she is a strong monstrous powered red headed lady then yes you can"

They both laughed.

"Thanks Erza"

"for?"

"believing in me,and making this school year so good"

Erza blushed"ugh...re..a..ll.y..?"

Seeing Erza blush Jellal couldn't help starring at her.

"Erza" he called and slowly leaned towards heart began pounding as if it could come out every minute.

Finally she got up"sorry Jellal.I just can't I just don't want to be a sort of trouble to my parents by getting in this love problem or anything .All my life I have said to myself that I won't get into it and will only move forward"

Jellal got tried going but Jellal caught her by the hand

"Are you sure I will just be a problem?Erza?"

"This is for the best Jellal"

"You can make this for the best"

"can I?"

"Yes"Jellal said and pulled her towards her held her hand by putting his finger in the spaces between her fingers (vanilla twilight"the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly"..love this part)and kissed her.

Erza couldn't hold it in anymore and did not resist,she held his hand tighter...

(jerza)

...

Erza was crying in the bridge at the park where there were autumn trees on both sides. Jellal ran towards her.

Erza- I don't want you in my life anymore

Jellal- ...

Erza turned away.

Jellal- ...

Erza- you can just go away and die

Jellal- ...

Erza- I won't care for you anymore

Jellal- ...

Erza started walking to the other side of the bridge still crying. Jellal ran towards her and hugged her from behind.

Erza- W...what are you doing? I told you I don't care about you anymore

Jellal hugged her tighter.

Jellal- If you didn't care about me you wouldn't have cried for me.

(Gralu)

...It was after going to tell his feelings to Lucy Gray asked Levy Lucy's best friend to bring her but couldn't find her any where. Gray waited for her for more than half and hour and thought she won't be coming today.

He went to his classroom to get his books. He sat on the corner of the class beside the cupboard and just as he was about to break down he heard a voice it was Lucy she was sleeping and was speaking in her sleep. Gray sat close to her.

Gray- Just when I am about to let you go why do you always hold me back, Lucy

Lucy- ...

Gray- I wonder when will you have the same feeling as me.

Lucy- ...

Gray- And when you do I wonder if they will be the feelings for me.

Lucy's head gently dropped on Gray's 's heart skipped a beat...


End file.
